


Innocent Scotch

by Alpanu



Series: Lee Pace x Katrien series [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Lee Pace´s girfriend is weird, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Lee, POV Male Character, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bad day, feelings improvement, lee pace is hot, mildly dub-con, sex with feelings, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpanu/pseuds/Alpanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee pays visit to a friend that had a really rough day. Neither of them knows that his girlfriend sends her love too. Smexy times ensured!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Scotch

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for my dear friend / devart daughter Katrien.

**~ Lee’s POV ~**

 

“Hello Katrien!” I greeted her after she opened the door. She blushed.

“Um, hi!”

I could see how embarrassed she feels, seeing me at her place with a flask of whiskey in my hand. In the other I was holding a tulip.

“May I come in?” I asked after a while of uncomfortable silence.

“Sure, come in.” She opened the door wider for me.

I whistled for Carl to come as well. “Come on, boy! There is someone who wants to pet you!” I called after him.

That one he understood immediately and ran towards the door. I could clearly see a small smile to creep onto Katrien’s face.

“Hello handsome!” She squeaked, already kneeling to welcome him.

Carl ran directly to her and licked her face, wiggling his tail happily. Katrien laughed and hugged him around his neck.

“How are you boy? I’ve missed you!”

“He is quite well and he missed you too I guess.” I answered instead of him.

“Oh, have you handsome?” She asked him and Carl barked. Katrien laughed. “I think that was a ‘yes’.”

“It seems so.” I chuckled. “Are you not going to ask what we are doing here?” I teased her a little.

“Shhhh, do not spoil this moment!” She grunted, still petting Carl. “I am glad to see you here, boy. How was the time since we had seen last time? Have you already befriended Chanell or is Sue’s place still looking like after some natural disaster?”

I laughed. “They are used to themselves by now but Chanell has still not accepted him fully. But it is going better every day.”

“Cool!” She finally stood up. “So…” She noticed the flask in my hand. “What is that?” She pointed at it.

“That?” I raised the flask. “Or that?” I raised the tulip.

“Um, both?”

I had to chuckle again. She was so cute when she was shy.

“Sue told me that you have had a tough day so I thought we could relax a bit.”

“Oh.” She lowered her gaze. “But when we get drunk together you would have to stay here for night and she would not like it.”

“Do not worry, Katrien. She sent me here and she knows that I may come back late or tomorrow. So, which one do you want first?” I raised both hands at once. “If you want to hear my advice, I would put that flower into some vase.”

“Uhm.” She hummed, already scanning her home for one. “There is none at the moment. Wait!” She ran to kitchen. After a while she returned with an empty wine bottle. “We can use this.”

I chuckled. “We indeed can.” I gave her the tulip. “For you, beautiful.” Katrien blushed again and casted her eyes down. “Oh, c’mon! It is not a first time I have brought you flowers.” I teased her.

“Ya. I still do not know why you are doing this though.” She took the tulip finally and pressed is into bottle. Then she realised there is no water in it so she ran to the bathroom.

Meanwhile I whistled for Carl to follow me into the living room. Once there I sunk into a comfortable sofa and Carl laid himself to my feet. He did not last in that position for long and ran towards something in the corner.

“Hey!” Katrien returned from bathroom and immediately went to Carl. “Do not chase my Mephi again!”

I chuckled. “At least you know where he is.”

She frowned. “I always know where he is.”

“Except the moments when you do not know it.” I teased her further. She laughed. “So, are you prepared for a very relaxing evening?”

Her gaze scanned me thoroughly. “What do you mean?”

Instead of answering I raised the bottle again. “You, me, some good film and this.” When I mentioned the film her eyes sparkled.

“Sure!” She sat immediately to me. “What do you want to watch? I have here um…” She blushed again.

“You have here what?” I asked, curious. I placed the bottle on the table.

“Um… Pushing Daisies.”

I laughed.

“Hey!” She hit me into chest. “You are cute as Ned.”

“I know, you said to me already. I am just surprised you are still watching it.”

She shrugged. “I like that series.”

Carl’s barking caught my attention. “Carl! Let him go! Do you hear me boy?”

“I should put him back into his aquarium.” She said. “Wait a minute. Or if you want, glasses are in the kitchen.”

 

Six shots of whiskey later she was finally relaxed. TV was turned on and there were some news currently, but in Dutch so I would not understand a word even if I would be listening. But I was not. I was telling Katrien some funny stories from the shooting of my last film and she was laughing. Seemingly my goal was reached, to make her happy again after her failure today. Subconsciously I reached for her cheek and stroked it.

“You are beautiful when you are smiling.” I told her honestly.

“No, I am not.” That was her usual reaction.

“You should not say so, Katrien. Every woman is beautiful in her own way.”

She blushed slightly. “Ya, that is why Mr. Elves-are-fucking-gays is so horny when he sees me.”

“Do not listen to him. He is immature. His only goal is to lose his innocence as soon as possible but he is going to fail.” I sipped my whiskey. She too took her glass. “On the other hand, Sue told me about that second guy that is to come soon.”

“Loris?” She asked, her voice higher than usually.

“Yes, him.” I put my empty glass on the table.

“She teased me about him.”

“Is that not what she does?” I chuckled and she laughed. “She is a little shit but it is somehow cute on her.”

“I do not mind. She knows how shy I am and that nothing is going to happen.” She emptied her glass and put it next to mine. “Another one?” She asked.

“No, not yet. And it should be me who fills the cups.”

She turned to me. “You are a gentleman, Lee. You are cute and you are handsome and you are insanely rich.”

I rolled my eyes. “What is this about, Kat?”

“Nothing, I am just saying that she is lucky to have you. I will never have such luck.” She sunk into the couch. “The only boy that wants me is a pervert.”

I turned to her. “I would not say so. From what I have heard, that Loris is quite a guy.”

“Yes and after he meets me in person he would run in fear.”

I sighed. “Sue has not run from you neither have I. You really should stop to underestimate yourself.”

“I am not underestimating myself, I just see the reality.”

“After your first time you will say differently.”

“I um…” She blushed in deep crimson.

I overstepped myself clearly. “Hey, Kat, I have not meant it wrong. I am sorry if it offended you.”

“Nay, I am not offended.” She dismissed the topic immediately. “We are good.”

“Then come closer and give a friendly hug to this mountain of a man.” I teased her with a smirk on my face. I was not smirking this way usually but the situation called for it.

“Hey, that was Thrandoo!” She squeaked happily.

I raised my eyebrows. “Was it?”

“Yup! But I like Joe more!” She jumped slightly. “I am glad the last episode brought him back how we like him.” She poked my shoulder. “Tell me that there will be third season.”

I laughed. “I do not know, Kat. We have not spoken about it yet. Besides, I have some more ongoing projects. I need some vacation too.”

“I know.” She sat properly and watched the news for a while. “When are you leaving?”

“Back to States?”

Katrien nodded.

“Soon.”

She nodded again.

“Hey.” I stroked her upper arm. “I am here and I am not leaving yet. Would you like to watch another movie?”

Her eyes darted to me. “Ya.”

“My choice now.” I switched the TV channel to connection with her laptop and then I connected Sue’s USB-key with it. She gave it to me before I left and told me that there is a movie we should watch. There was only one file with some random name so I opened it.

I have to admit I have not been awaiting  _that_  kind of movie.

“What the heck?” Katrien asked after first moans filled the living room. She watched me startled but my surprise was just the same. I stopped it immediately and I am sure I was blushing as well.

“That little prankster!” I cursed under my breath. “She is going to pay for it.”

Katrien had not responded but she was blushing almost violently.

“I am sorry, Kat.”

She shook her head. “Not your fault. We should have been awaiting something like that. We both know her well.”

“We indeed do.” I agreed. Then I nudged on my seat slightly. Sue knew some of my dirty secrets and she knew what that kind of movie can do to me. To be honest, we were watching films for adults quite often. “Are you alright?” I noticed how tense her frame became.

“Ya.” That was a white lie.

“Do you want another one?” I asked her, already filling my glass with liquor.

“Ya, sure!”

I filled her glass as well and handed it to her. Our fingers brushed.

I emptied my glass in instant to calm that burning that was already spreading through my loins. I could not let Katrien know how turned on I am already. The situation was embarrassing enough even without that. Sue is going to pay for that USB-

My gaze fell to the bottle. She gave it to me. How strange, she is not drinking currently because of her meds so why would she stash any liquor at her place? Not mentioning that alcohol used to calm me down not to turn me on heat even further.

I moaned in frustration.

“What?” Katrien asked.

“Can I use your bathroom?” I asked instead.

“Sure…” She was watching me, startled. “Something’s wrong?”

“No, not at all.” I smiled a fake smile and left. Once in the bathroom I called that little shit-of-a-girlfriend.

“Hi honey!” She answered merrily.

“Sue.” I cleared my throat.

“How is the evening going?” She asked and her voice was a hint that she is grinning.

“You are going to pay for that, babe.” I promised her. “What has befallen you anyway? You know how turned on I am watching those movies with you and now you gave it to me to watch it with your friend?”

“Oh.” She chuckled. “Calm down, honey.”

“I cannot calm down!” I hissed. “Do you know how embarrassing the whole situation is?”

“Are you hard?”

I pinched my nose. How is it possible that I was still with her?

“No answer means you are. Now listen to me, my big bear. Go to Katrien and make this evening unforgettable.”

“What?”

She sighed. “Honey, she is too shy to do anything and that friend of her Loris is coming in less than a month. You should prepare her for what may happen with him.”

“Sue, do you realise what you are saying?”

“I do. Lee, please, do it for her. I trust you.”

“I am not going to fuck your friend, Sue!”

“I am not asking you to fuck her. I am asking you to make love to her.”

“For god’s sake! She has never kissed a man before!” My self-control was going thin.

“I know.”

“Lee?”

“Yes?”

“I know you are angry at me but I am going to make it up for you, I promise. But now, do not waste the opportunity. I trust you. You are gentle. You can do this.”

“No.”

She sighed. “Do you have an idea of how expensive that whiskey was? Not mentioning that I had to go to three sex shops until I had found those aphrodisiacs.” She complained.

“How do you think that admission is going to help?” I asked, my anger slowly abating.

“Aphrodisiacs were not the only thing I bought…”

I had to chuckle. “You are impossible.”

“I know, honey. Now, return to Katrien and make her a woman!” She ordered.

I sighed. “Fine. But you are in trouble. Remember that.”

“I will. I love you, Lee.”

“I love you too.”

I dropped the call and pinched my nose again. Then I noticed Katrien in the mirror.

I turned to her. “Katrien…”

She probably heard too much to cover it up now. Tears were dwelling in her eyes. That was for the second time today.

“Hey, Kat, I am sorry.” I reached for her but she backed up.

“Just go.” She turned to leave.

“I have not known about this, I swear.”

“I know, Lee. Just go. Leave me alone.” She returned to the living room and sunk onto the couch again.

I kneeled in front of her. “I cannot leave you like this. I promised I will help you to improve your mood and instead I screwed it.”

“So what are you going to do? I already know what you are not going to do so tell me.”

“Hey.” I embraced her though she resisted at first. “We still can watch some other film if you want to.”

She smiled a little.

“Your choice this time.” I ensured her and chuckled. Before I stood up I kissed her cheek.

She blushed but kissed my cheek in return.

I should have known better.

Before I realised what I am doing I was kissing her. Slowly and gently for her to get used to the feeling. She resisted a bit or did not know how to respond but eventually her resistance faded. I gently stroked her head before I deepened the kiss.

She was a fast learner. She was still shy and held herself back but when I pushed further, she followed. Soon our tongues were entwined and I was pressing her to my chest. Her chest was heaving and her breasts were brushing against mine. Her body was emanating warmth and first droplets of sweat appeared on my forehead. I knew that what I am doing is completely wrong and I should stop myself but I could not do that. I was turned on by the aphrodisiacs Sue put into the whiskey and Katrien was so responding to my touches. I moaned into her mouth when she accidentally bit me.

“Oops, sorry.” She squeaked.

Bashfully, she pushed me away from her. But all she could see in my eyes was pure lust and it was her whom I wanted so desperately. Her eyes were wide and darkened with lust too. She was blushing but with her parted red lips she was just cute. I stroked her cheek again and pushed her hair from her neck. I leaned in and trailed her neck from her ear to the base of her shoulder carefully with my lips. Her breath hitched in her throat and I knew I did nothing wrong. I repeated my trail in the opposite direction, ending it with soft kiss just under her ear. She shuddered and entwined her fingers with my hair. She tugged slightly when I kissed that sweet spot and let out a soft moan.

“Tell me if I am going too fast.” I whispered into her damp skin. She was sweating too but I could not recognise if she is just too embarrassed or frightened or simply on heat. I kissed the side of her neck and bit carefully. She squeaked and pushed me away again.

“Lee, I just…”

“Shhhhh.” I pressed my finger to her mouth. “It is alright.”

She pushed my finger away. “It is not alright, it is insane. You are my friend’s boyfriend. This is just wrong, even if she doesn’t mind.”

I made one of my best puppy eyes on her.

“And that is not fair!” She complained, half laughing.

“What is not fair?” I teased her though I knew exactly what she is talking about.

“These eyes of yours!”

“These are just my eyes!” I defended myself, chuckling.

“But the thing you are doing with them!” She hit me into the shoulder so I caught her hands.

“Serves me to gain your permission.” I finished her sentence and slowly lowered her hands to my painfully strained trousers. “See what you are doing to me?”

She squeaked and blushed violently. “I am not doing anything!” Then, she tried my bulge again. “Wow, this is beautifully hard.”

I chuckled and kissed the spot under her ear. My self-control was going thin. “All because of you.” I whispered seductively and kissed her earlobe. She shivered under my touch and stroked my length. I moaned into her skin. “We cannot do it here, the couch is too small.” I pointed out.

“Only because you are a mountain.” She retorted, making me chuckle into her neck. “I am sure your bed it custom made.”

“You can get anything in America.” I reminded her, not wanting to discuss how I got my bed there. “Though European girls are more pretty.”

She chuckled. “You are trying to seduce me.”

“No! Where did you get that idea?” I pretended to be shocked but then kissed her again. Her lips were so sweet, tinted with a slight taste of scotch still lingering there. “Your room?”

“Upstairs.”

I helped her to stand, refusing to go off her lips. “Lead me.”

She pushed me away to catch her breath. “Can we let Carl here?”

I turned around to see my big boy. He was still watching Mephistopheles. “I think we can. He has live TV now so…” She chuckled again. I liked that sound. I scooped her up bridal style which made her squeak in surprise.

“Hey! Put me down!”

“Tell me which one is your room.” I insisted, carrying her upstairs slowly.

“Upstairs and the first one on the right.” She said, struggling in my arms. “I can walk, you know?” She pointed out.

“I know you can but I am not planning to ease you down before we are safely locked in your room.” I teased her though I was telling the truth. I will not let her run away now and I told her that.

“Oh.” She shook her head and stopped to squirm finally. “You know me too well.”

I shrugged as much as it was possible with her in my arms. “Sue told me a lot about you. And about your role play as well.” I chuckled. She was cute when she was blushing.

“That role play was just to kill time.” She opposed. “Neither of us took it seriously.”

“That is what makes it authentic.” I kicked the door of her room open. “We are here.”

“Shit, Lee!” She squeaked again. “You took three stairs at once or something!”

To be honest, I did. I eased her on her bed and kissed her deeply before I let go of her and returned to the door. Luckily, there was indeed the key. I grinned and locked the door, pulling the key out of the keyhole and placing it as high as possible so Kat would not be able to reach it.

“You son of a…!” She cursed but had no chance to finish her sentence.

“Charlotte.” I interrupted her. “My mother’s name is Charlotte.”

“As we all know by now.” Kat retorted. She watched me with her darkened eyes as I turned fully to her and leaned on the door.

“Nice bed.” I grinned again. “Comfortable?”

“The biggest in this house.” She said matter-of-factly. “The only one you could fit in without any problems probably.”

“We should just try that.” I walked towards her. She showed no resistance when I kissed her deeply again, cupping her face doing so. Atmosphere in the room changed after that kiss. As if we both realised what we are about to do. It was crazy just like the whole evening today but I knew I would not make it back home without getting some relief and, to be honest, Kat was now more than willing to help me. Perhaps it was just the aphrodisiacs…

I stopped, watching Katrien thoroughly. I was prepared to ‘make her a woman’ as my shit-of-a-girlfriend stated several minutes ago, but what percentage of it was my own lust and what was caused by some chemicals? Katrien was a beautiful girl in her very own way. She was not the regular teen-aged fangirl of mine that would throw herself at me with every opportunity; instead she took me as a man I was behind the screen. She could distinguish the difference between the theatre I was making on public events and the real me. She was a treasure for me in some way, a friend I would like to have for the rest of my life. Could I do this to her, knowing it is just a forced chemistry between us?

“Hey!” She pushed me in my chest. “You are a mountain and I have to breathe too!”

I rose on my elbows then, allowing her to suck the so much needed air into her lungs. “Sorry, Kat. Sue is not complaining about that.”

“Sue is a masochist.” She commented and I laughed shortly.

“Quite the opposite.” I had to disagree with her. “But this is supposed to stay outside this room.”

She nodded slightly. “I still cannot believe you locked yourself inside with me. You have to be a masochist too.”

“Or,” I stroked her cheek, “I just do not wish to have any voyeurs.” I grinned down at her and kissed her again.

“You do not have to do this.” She replied, seemingly calm. “I know I am not special so…”

“You are!” I interrupted her again. “You  _are_  special. I just want to be sure I will not harm you in any way.”

She stroked my chest unwillingly. “This whole situation is just wrong. Sue put god knows what into that Scotch and now we are like rabbits, jumping onto it at the first opportunity.”

My erection was painful by that time but I was controlling myself as much as I could. “But it was a good Scotch!” I tried to ease the mood a little. It worked because Kat laughed sweetly. “That’s it.” I stroked her cheek again. Then, looking deeply into her eyes I kissed her.

She melted into my touch and I almost came. It was so unbelievably arousing. My girlfriend was not there but I had that feeling she is watching me anyway. She was the director here and I was too happy to oblige her will. And more importantly, the girl under me, now returning my affections feverishly, was my dear friend. I would make anything to make her happy and today was too much for her. She needed some sort of relief and, as Sue would say, she was in the best hands she could have ever been in.

I moved my mouth to the pulse on her neck and Kat sighed approvingly. She entwined her fingers with my hair but she had no intention to push me away. I knew her hair was too sensitive so I left my hands where they were already, stroking her curves lovingly. She was so responsive to my touches I almost came again.  _Not yet_ , I chanted to myself again and again.  _This is her first time and I do not wish to scare her_.

I removed her blouse slowly and kissed every single piece of her revealed skin before I moved further. Kissing her deeply I stroked her full breasts through her bra and, hearing her moan softly, I knew I am pleasing her.

I was not expecting her to remove my clothes, but after I started to unbutton my shirt she pushed my hands away. Button after button, she kissed my naked chest. I yelped in surprise when she took my nipple into her mouth.

“You little vixen.” I chuckled in a deep voice before I slid down her body and pushed one strap of her bra aside. She shuddered under me so I looked up at her, asking for permission. She nodded slightly so I pushed the fabric out of my way to reveal her rosy buds.

Her skin prickled under my gaze. I kissed the soft mound all around and then I kissed her taut nipple. She tugged at my hair and I took it as approval. I closed my mouth around her, teasing her slowly and deliberately. With my free hand I massaged the other breast. Her moaning encouraged me to go further. I removed her bra so I had full access to her upper part. She blushed bashfully but she had nothing to be shy about. She might not have been a photo model but I was not looking for one either.

When she realised I am not staring at her in disgust but in awe, she relaxed a bit. I kissed her again, less feverishly and more teasingly and she responded. I kissed the side of her neck and allowed her to remove my shirt.

“Holy crap!” She gasped, staring at my chest. “How dare you to hide this?” She pointed at my torso and I laughed.

“I am not hiding it anymore. I take that that you are rather pleased with the sight?” I teased her, kissing the side of her neck again. In my peripheral vision I saw her close her eyes. Her hands travelled across my chest and Goosebumps appeared on my skin. She should have not been that skilled, being inexperienced but on the other hand, she was my girlfriend’s friend. Anyway, I was painfully hard. “Oh Kat…” I moaned her name when she closed her lips around my pectoral. “You feel so good…”

She chuckled bashfully. I took the opportunity to kiss her and pushed her down on the cushions. My groin collided with her pelvis and we both moaned in unison. Kissing her deeply I slid my hands down her body to her hips and, after I massaged her thighs reassuringly I opened her legs for me. She gasped when I cupped her core through her leggings, trying to deny me any access instinctively. “Don’t fight me.” I whispered into her skin, moving my mouth slowly down her neck to her collarbones. “I just want you to be prepared for me.” I continued to reassure her, nibbling at her skin.

“Are you big?” She managed to ask between her pants.

“So they say.” I said matter-of-factly. “Therefore I want to have you nicely wet and hot.” I whispered again and she shuddered under me. “You like when I am talking dirty things to you, do you not?” I teased her before I closed my lips around her rosy bud.

Katrien cried out in pleasure, tugging at my hair tightly. “Fuck, Lee!” She licked her lips, arching her head back. She was incredibly vocal.

I teased her there for some time, taking equal care of both of her nipples. I moved down with my lips, teasing her navel and back up again, kissing her neck and cheeks before claiming her mouth. She was panting heavily, her legs circling my hips instinctively. Smell of her arousal filled the room. I could hardly contain myself but I had to be careful with her, being it her first time. I wished to taste all of her, her bittersweet lips again and again, her rosy buds that made her moan loudly for me and… I stroked her inner thigh.

“I wish to taste you.” I whispered into her mouth.

“Are you not doing it already?” She asked teasingly.

I nibbled her lower lip. “Your sweet erotic juices.”

She laughed into my mouth. “That was terrible to hear!”

“That was what I regularly read in fanfictions about me or my characters. I thought you like it.” I teased her back.

She stopped me. “Fuck Lee! You are reading it?”

I shrugged. “’Fuck, Lee’ is something I read often too.” I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes but moaned immediately after because I closed my mouth around her other nipple. Kat squirmed under me and I could smell her arousal again. I stroked her through her leggings to check how soaked she already is. I was not disappointed.

“Fuck, you are wet!” I moaned at the thought of how she will taste on my tongue. I licked a wet trail down her stomach and she squirmed again, apparently she was ticklish. I stopped right above her leggings, stroking her inner thighs. “May I?” I asked to be sure I will not do something she does not want. She moaned and she did not close her legs so I took it as a confirmation that everything was fine. I pushed her leggings down together with her underwear and the smell of her arousal overwhelmed me.

“You are so nicely wet.” I stroked her inner thighs again, slowly proceeding towards her core. I planted numerous kisses on her belly and pelvic bones which were peeking through her skin before I moved to her soft mound and further south to her cleft.

She tasted divine. I licked her cleft couple of times before I took her sweet nub between my lips and sucked gently. She moaned my name and cursed, entwining her fingers with my hair and tugged hardly. I stroked her thighs gently to reassure her everything is alright. Her hips bucked up to my lips and I moved my hands to hold her still. I was teasing her like this for a long time before I stroked her slit and pried her nether lips open. Teasing her with my tongue again I elicited the sweetest sounds from her. She was moaning loudly, cursing and singing my name over and over. She was incredibly wet but I knew I have to spread her before I claim her. I stroked the narrow opening with my fingertip before I slightly pushed inside.

She screamed and I seized my assault on her core. “Everything alright, Kat?”

“Fuck!” She licked her lips. “That felt good!”

I grinned into her skin before I returned to my ministrations. I pushed my finger a little further, gently nibbling at her core. She was so nicely warm and wet for me. I wished nothing more than already be within her yet I knew I have to be patient and work her slowly. After I considered her to be used to my one finger, I carefully slid one more into her. I heard her breath hitching in her throat but she made no attempt to stop me so I continued, spreading her wider and wider. I was not sucking at her sweet clit now, not wanting to overstimulate her. Only after she got used to both of my digits I resumed my path there, eliciting small screams of pleasure from her mouth. I knew she is close and I considered the opportunity to let her cum into my mouth. It would be better for her later. On the other hand, I wished her to have her first orgasm around me. So selfish, but I was a male after all. Eventually I slowed my ministrations before she could reach her climax.

She whimpered when I withdrew my fingers from her, a gush of fluids following shortly after. “I was close!” She complained and I chuckled.

“We both will have our pleasure, my dear.” I reassured her. “Now, I would appreciate if you freed me from my restrains.” I was painfully hard and my tight jeans were not helping that situation in any way.

Katrien nodded simply and sat. I moved closer to her, gently kissing her upper arm and shoulder before nibbling at her neck. I was distracting her from her task and I knew it, but she tasted so sweet I could not resist.

Her hands were shaking when she was unbuckling my belt. I stroked her cheek and smiled hopefully encouragingly at her – it could have been a wicked grimace as well. She was not paying any attention to my face anyway as I noticed soon. She was staring at my shaft with wide eyes. She has not freed me fully yet but she gulped anyway.

“This is not going to fit.” She proclaimed, stroking me slowly. “How is Sue handling this?” She asked before I had a chance to respond to her previous remark.

I chuckled silently. “She got used to me eventually.”

Katrien rolled her eyes. “She is scared of highs you giant!” She teased me. “Is she not having a panic attack when she climbs that high?”

I laughed into her neck. “She is under me usually.” I answered before I resumed my work on her skin.

She moaned delightfully and closed her eyes; I was able to see it with my peripheral vision. Her hands worked instinctively on my trousers and underwear so it took not that long before I was finally free. I stood from bed to let my clothing to pile up on the floor and to let Katrien to see my full physique as well. She was clearly startled but she grinned, scanning my manhood with her dark lust-filled eyes.

“Lucky bitch.” She murmured before she reached to stroke me. I caught her hands before she was able to touch me and pinned her to the soft cushions. She squirmed under me but I nibbled at her neck again, not paying any attention to her resistance.

I nestled between her legs and pushed them wider apart. “Try to hold them spread as much as possible. It should eliminate the pain.” I whispered into her ear before I licked her earlobe.

She shuddered. “Shut up and fuck me already!” She hissed and raised her hips to meet mine.

I groaned into her neck and pressed to her entrance. Looking into her eyes I pushed inside.

Katrien screamed when I fought my way through her still tight womanhood. I could only guess if it was caused by pain or pleasure as my own pleasure engulfed me. I was waiting too long for my own release and now, finally buried deep inside her, I was losing my control rapidly.

“I cannot hold.” I growled and withdrew from her so only my head was still within her. She was nicely soaked and warm, squeezing me tightly. Her eyes were shut and she was biting at her lower lip hardly. “Fuck!” I moaned and pushed into her up to my hilt. Somewhere in the midway I felt the resistance of her body giving up. She whimpered as I broke through her maidenhood and her legs circled my waist instinctively.

“Fuck!” I moaned again, lowering my head to the crook of her neck. “So tight…”

“So big…” She responded, holding me by my waist.

I rose on my elbows, watching her expression thoroughly. “Am I hurting you?”

She shook her head and kissed my jaw. “It is strange but not painful.”

Relieved, I kissed her brow and smiled down at her. I slowly build up my pace (pun intended) within her and she relaxed, moving against me. Soon I was pumping into her with much more force I intended to but she enjoyed it and she make sure to let me know that.

Grinning down at her I took hold of her hands, drawing them up above her head. Once there I crossed her wrists across each other to be able to hold her with only one hand and with the free hand I pushed myself up to get better angle and gain more force into my thrusts. She arched her back towards me, screaming loudly my name when I supposedly hit her inner sweet spot. I repeated the movement and her response was the same. She was chanting my name as a prayer, clutching me with her inner muscles tightly every single time I started to withdraw.

I knew I would not last long so I moved my weight on that hand I was still holding her hands with. My now free hand travelled down her body to pinch her nipples first. Katrien’s eyes widened again at the slight pain but she had no chance to react as I travelled my hand to the region where our loins were meeting. I thumbed her clit hard, creating perhaps too much pressure. Katrien opened her mouth to a sweet ‘o’, short of her breath to scream again. Reading her body language I knew she is close.

“That is a good girl.” I thumbed her gently before I increased the friction again. “Cum for me, Kat. Now.” I demanded, slamming hard and deep into her. She squeezed me so tightly I was almost unable to move and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Then she screamed, her climax hitting her as a tsunami wave. I rode out her climax before I allowed myself to come as well. I spilled my seed deep within her, groaning her name and falling onto her as I did so.

 

It took me a while to regain my senses. As soon as I was able to think clearly I slipped down my young mate, rolling to my side and pulling her into a tight embrace. I kissed her damp forehead before I pulled blanket from under us and covered our heated bodies.

Katrien buried her face into my shoulder, refusing to look up at me. I stroked her back reassuringly, letting the peaceful silence to engulf us. It was broken by her after couple of minutes when Katrien groaned some Dutch curses.

“What is wrong?” I looked down on her.

“Protection…” She murmured, still not looking at me.

I sighed. That was a really good remark. I pinched the bridge of my nose. “I am sorry, Kat. It is my fault, I should have thought of it. But there is some remedy pill. I can take you to your doctor tomorrow.”

“Saturday.” She murmured again.

Suddenly I heard scratching on the door. I raised my hand to see familiar paws trying to dig a hole into the doorstep. I chuckled and whistled at Carl. “Calm down boy!” I called after him. His answer was a sharp bark. I frowned because I knew that tone of his.

I sat in bed, covering Kat with the blanket. She was fast asleep so I kissed her forehead and told her I will not be away for a long time. Finding a key took me some time but eventually I unlocked the door and leaned at the doorframe.

“Hi honey!” My shit-of-a-girlfriend beamed at me with a bright smile upon her lips.

I sighed. “What are you doing here?”

She peeked into the room and smiled again. “I missed my friend so I came to see her.”

I turned to see Katrien’s expression. Her head was buried into the cushion but her earlobes were bright red. “It is not a good time.” I growled.

“Quite the opposite.” She let her coat to slide down her body and I groaned. It must have been that ‘other thing’ she bought during her search for aphrodisiacs.

She pushed me inside the room and locked the door behind us. “You enjoyed yourselves.” She smiled sweetly. “Now I wish to enjoy you both. And Kat!” She called after her. “Happy birthday!”

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

 


End file.
